


尽如人意

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人们总说故事是应该这样的，后来他们的愿望实现了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	尽如人意

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是AU，很多改动，熊的项链肯定没那么长。

性别偏见的确是存在的。即使在科技发展人权进步的现在，花样滑冰依然是omega的天下，正如足坛被alpha占据。亚古丁有理由讨厌这样的现状，因为他在少时遭受过的嘲笑，也因为他唯一的对手正是一个omega。所有媒体都爱把他俩凑作一对。如果是同性，你和对手会被视为双子星，然而你们是异性，于是连国家电视台也热衷于畅想一个不可能存在的花滑宝宝：一个小亚古丁娜还是一个小亚古丁？或者来一对龙凤胎一步到位？尽管两个当事人见面都不想在对方身上浪费哪怕多一句客气话。

说真的，这群媒体人没意识到他们的脑补有多俗套吗？这种故事应该出现在上世纪九十年代的浪漫小说里，包着傻兮兮的粉红色书皮，在二十一世纪的图书馆库房里积一堆灰。不幸的是，绝大多数人并不像亚古丁这么想，连胡编乱造他俩绯闻的小报都会卖得格外好些。供需关系复杂不可解，只能说好事八卦大概是人的天性。

而且有时候好事的还不只是媒体。他默默诅咒着主办方。普鲁申科和他在一个等分区。他知道他也不怎么满意——尤其在摄影机有意专注于他们时。他全部的反应是低头摆弄玩偶，淡金的头发垂在脸侧，挡住了大部分表情，只露出一节苍白的后颈，淡蓝的血管隐约可见。亚古丁能闻到从那里传来的玫瑰香，在抑制剂的掩盖下依然甜美，明明是很普通的香型，在他身上就格外令人难以忘怀。

他对他的气味很熟悉。在他没出走之前，在他们还共用一块训练场地时，在他们还算是朋友时，他经常能闻到。外人奇怪他俩的对立，但实际上他自己也不清楚，莫名其妙地，从朋友变成陌路人再到隐隐敌对，握手都嫌太亲密。

这大概是竞技体育难以避免的。面对一个强有力的对手，即使清楚竞争只存在于场上，那种敌对情绪多多少少会留下痕迹，何况他们的情况更复杂。他知道为了表面功夫也许应该和他寒暄一番说说场面话，但何必呢，所有人都知道他们的尴尬关系。今天等分区这一幕无非是和领奖台上的合照一起，成为他们不和的又一重见证，做小报爆料的注脚。

他不喜欢这一切，但也不想改变。复杂的思绪海水一般涌上来，占据了他的大脑。所以在打开门的一瞬间，他就知道自己走错了——浓烈到腥甜的玫瑰香扑面而来，而他几乎是以光速地硬了。

他唯一的对手正准备把抑制剂的针管推进脖子——那块雪白的散发着最美妙香气的福地，尽管他的手在颤抖，他的脸上已经挂上了欲念的潮红。这是个错误，亚古丁对自己说，这是趁人之危，但他把门反锁了。

普鲁申科转过头来。他大概是闻到了他被诱发的信息素。在这种情况下双目相对真是尴尬至极，但亚古丁的全部注意力在那张因高热而鲜红的嘴唇上。在他能发出疑问之前，他吻了他。

而他没有推开他。开始还有象征性的推拒，当他撬开他的嘴唇后，饥渴的舌头讨好地迎上来纠缠着他，比他在最隐秘的梦境中想像的更美好，感觉像是在品尝一朵初开的带着晨露的花。普鲁申科意外温顺地任他狎弄，只是在他粗鲁的揉捏乳头时发出一点模糊的抗议，由着他推到沙发上，当他们最终分开时，普鲁申科从喉咙深处发出一声黏糊糊的叹息，混合着满足与不解：“廖莎......”

但很快他就说不出话了，亚古丁扯下他湿漉漉的裤子，粗暴而不必要地插入了两根手指扩张着，他发出快乐的呻吟。亚古丁突然觉得有些荒谬，普鲁申科看起来是那么满足，他在那两根手指上扭动着，双腿大张，仿佛可以为了快感做任何事。把一切归罪与普鲁申科是不合适的，但是当他看到他从红润双唇间探出的舌尖，亚古丁既想吻他又想要抽身而去。他把手指抽了出来，普鲁申科似乎被又一次的停顿弄糊涂了。他发红的眼眶浸满了泪水，有些可怜地望向亚古丁，接着他凑上前来，含住了亚古丁的十字架。冷硬的金属在他的唇间闪出一点暧昧的水光，他用舌尖挑弄那个小坠子，煽情地好像他正含着亚古丁。

让理智和古怪的想法见鬼去吧，他已经硬到不能思考更多了。亚古丁让自己顺着那些水痕进入，那里太紧了，即使体液不断流出依然紧到似乎寸步难行，但是它太软了，插进一块果冻会有多大阻力？亚古丁稍一用力就完全进入了他，普鲁申科发出一声抽泣，他似乎被那根巨大的性器噎到了，膝盖也夹紧了。亚古丁被他这一夹差点想要缴械——怎么可能，他停了一下，掰开普鲁申科的臀瓣：“放松。”

普鲁申科只是更用力的咬紧了十字架，他似乎有些赌气。亚古丁看着他气鼓鼓的脸，感觉自己又硬了几分，他拽出那条链子，取而代之自己的唇舌。现在他占据了两处最温暖湿润的所在，上下一致地，紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，他的舌头，他的灵魂。谁还能在这时候想什么？他只是不断向深处撞击着。普鲁申科的嘴被塞着，只能从鼻腔里发出崩溃的喘息，弓起身体迎接着他的冲撞。

他的宿敌比任何时候都更狼狈，却也更迷人。他被钉在亚古丁的胯下，劲瘦的身体扭出一条白色的曲线，脸颊和胸脯飞满红晕，当亚古丁从他口中退出时，牵出一线银丝打湿了他的下巴。亚古丁试着去找他的敏感点，反复调整着位置，当他撞上那一点时，普鲁申科咬住了自己的嘴唇侧过脸去，只给亚古丁看他起伏的胸膛。但这只是让他更兴奋了。

这里是更衣室，尽管锁上了门，依然是公共场所。谁都有可能进来。而他在这里操着他的死敌，并从中得趣，管他呢，这里就是他的伊甸园，他的神国，他所有的快乐与热情被浓缩在这样一具美妙的躯体里呈送上来。会有人挑剔一个孩子在吃糖时的吃相吗？没有。他们不能。

“嗯，轻点......亚古丁.....啊！”这人在他们最亲密的时刻反而叫出那么疏离的称呼，好像他们在例行公事的握手而不是在更衣室干到天翻地覆，好像他现在没有被体液、唾液和汗水弄得湿哒哒的。亚古丁抬起那双细白的长腿，更加用力的研磨着那一点。

普鲁申科的手指在他的背上握紧了，他的指甲陷进了他的皮肤：“廖莎，廖莎，求你......”

他说不出话了，生理性的眼泪流了一脸。他射了，在他被干到失语时，白浊落在亚古丁的小腹上。亚古丁能感受到瞬间收紧的后穴，他撞开那朵绞紧的花，享受地。普鲁申科还在高潮后的无力中，只能用气音表达着他的哀求，太多了，快感来的太快，亚古丁却没有一点要射的意思。不仅如此，他还在吮吸着他的乳头，发出令人羞耻的水声。

亚古丁似乎想把自己整个操进去，一次次大力挺进，囊袋在普鲁申科湿滑的臀部上拍打着。最私密那处的皮肤已经被撞出了红色，普鲁申科崩溃的哭泣显得他那双美妙的蓝眼睛更澄澈了，几乎像他更年幼时的样子，那时候他们还会一起踢球。亚古丁的心里突然微微动了一下，他改去煽情地舔吻他的肩头，一路向上，在他的皮肤上增添一道水痕，当他抵达他的气味腺时，普鲁申科已经再次勃起了。

意识到了自己的再度兴奋，普鲁申科闻起来更美味了，成熟的甜香里加入一点腥膻，亚古丁轻轻咬着那处甜美的腺体，激起了他一声惊喘，长腿抽搐着把亚古丁压得更近。

“想要我的结吗？”他可不是在逼问，毕竟选择权可不在他的宿敌那里，即使反对，他依然会把结送进他的生殖道，在那片新大陆上插上自己的旗帜。普鲁申科应该是听出了他的这一层意思，在水光下给了他一记眼刀：“嗯啊......体力撑不住了？”

这下他算是戳到了他的痛处，亚古丁立刻开始狂风暴雨般的抽插，这次他完全没给普鲁申科适应和喘息的时间，死命向更深处撞击，好像要用自己的阴茎探索他的体内，然后做下标记。他已经不能思考更多了，每次他抽身而出时，饥渴的小穴紧紧咬着他试图挽留，尽管上面那张嘴一直吐出崩溃的拒绝，他的进出带出甜蜜的体液，把他们之间弄得更加潮湿。他的全部心魂被身下的死敌牵绕着，那张不断吐出淫荡喘息的柔软嘴唇，那在微冷的空气中挺立的小小乳头还有那处最温暖紧致的小洞。

他能感到自己快到了，深深地把自己送至最深处的禁地，制住身下人不安的动弹，等待着快感巅峰的到来。很快的，一道白光，结膨胀起来，他的脑子一片空白。等他再次清醒时，发现自己正堵着普鲁申科的嘴，后者因为缺氧和快感全身已经变成了粉红色，温顺地接受着一波波精液的灌溉。他们之间一片狼藉，沙发已经被他们的激情产物完全打湿了。

占有你的死敌是怎样的体验？当他冷静下来后简直不敢看向普鲁申科的脸，但他还是忍不住抬头了。普鲁申科正在擦拭着腿间的湿润，他被射的太满了，白色的液体从那张红肿的小嘴里不断冒出来。脱离信息素的迷惑，这幅景象对他也还是无比诱人。

仿佛能感到他的视线，他的死敌看向他，好像很好笑似的开口了：“呆着干什么？快给我买避孕药去，不然我可真觉得是你故意谋害了。”亚古丁终于也微笑起来。他们又一次接吻了，这次的亲吻依然让亚古丁觉得仿佛置身天堂。

好吧，人们所幻想的浪漫小说还是有其合理性的，在接吻的间隙，亚古丁偷偷想。

对于不久后他们的恋情公开，记者们比他们本人还要激动，大大小小的媒体轰炸了他们好几天。可以理解，当人的愿望实现的时候，他们当然冷静不了。几乎每个人都感觉满意极了，只是当他们采访这对崭新出炉的花滑情侣时遇到了一点小小的意外。

“关于孩子？在2018年前不会有规划的。当然了，这是我和亚古丁的共同决定。”

毕竟事事也不能尽如人愿嘛。


End file.
